


False confidence

by Alteredfreak



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, breddy maybe, 愛上直男朋友, 暗戀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alteredfreak/pseuds/Alteredfreak
Summary: •OMC/Eddy•第一人稱•主要是車/很短•警告了，閱後不適別罵我，感恩Enjoy
Relationships: Original male character/Eddy Chen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	False confidence

我是個普通的上班族，策劃部剛結束一個大項目，主管請所有人到公司附近新開的酒吧消費。我待的公司是個新創產業，老闆和員工以年輕人居多，玩起來也瘋，我們在周末的夜晚縱情狂歡，喝到後段，大半人都回家了，只剩下我和幾個同是單身的朋友。

“A，我知道一家不錯的吧，要去嗎？”平常和我玩得好的同事意有所指地說道，他知道我的性傾向，儘管我並不刻意隱瞞，但可能因為我的性格和表徵不太符合一般人對同性戀的想像，所以只有少數人會發現這個事實。

“近嗎？”我有點醉了，襯衫被解到剩兩三個扣子，好熱。

“就在旁邊的巷子。”

“那走吧。”我喝完最後一口曼哈頓，興致不高。

一進去隱藏在小巷裡的酒吧，氣氛和上一個截然不同，我晃著微醺的腦袋，走到吧台點了一杯度數一般的調酒，我不喜歡被酒精支配的感覺。同事已經開始物色今晚的床伴，無暇顧及，我抿著酒，看了一圈，有些失望，其實不少對我胃口的類型，但不知為何，我覺得他們都差了點什麼。

正當我準備穿上外套離開，有個男孩吸引了我的注意，他在舞池的邊緣，左手高舉著一杯啤酒，身體隨著音樂搖擺，他戴著金色的假髮，露出一截麥色的腰，男孩閉著眼睛，嘴唇微張，露出不整齊的牙齒，他的眉頭緊皺，散發著將自己與人群切割的孤獨。

我慢慢地靠近他，男孩比我想像得高，我低頭看了看，他穿了一雙紅色的高跟鞋，他睜開眼睛，和我對視的瞬間彷彿立刻要哭出來，我走近了才發現他醉得厲害，腳步凌亂，幾次踩到我的皮鞋，我突然沒了興致，和撿屍相比，我更喜歡你情我願的性愛。

“別、別走……”他抓住我的襯衫下襬，整個人撲到我的背上，他說話有點口音，字句混濁。我轉身摟住他，男孩的臉很紅，臉上泛著些許可疑的水光，他緊緊地抓住我，生怕我離開，我嘆了一口氣，真不知道今晚是幸運還是不幸。

我放棄離開的打算，或許是眼前的男孩太像一隻被主人遺棄的小狗，勾起我殘存不多的憐愛，和——好吧我承認，慾望。

他跟著我走進酒吧的廁所，一路上被高跟鞋絆了好幾次，我問他要不要乾脆脫掉，他堅定地搖頭拒絕，就這麼歪歪扭扭地走著。從昏暗的舞池到明亮的洗手間，我發現男孩比我想像得年輕不少，我吻著他的唇，這是因為亞洲人顯小，還是他其實是個未成年？

“怎、怎麼了？”男孩結結巴巴地問道，他意識到我的遲疑，他很敏感，敏感到甚至有些脆弱。

“你成年了嗎？”

“我、我二十歲了……”男孩慌張地從牛仔褲的口袋掏出皮夾，給我看他的身分證，確實是二十歲，Eddy……我接觸到男孩慌亂的眼神，和他很搭的名字。

“不要隨便把身分證給陌生人看。”將他的身分證塞回口袋，我低頭重新咬住他紅潤的唇，他長了一張很適合接吻的嘴，男孩點點頭，生澀地回應，摟住我的脖子，即使穿了高跟鞋還是要踮起腳和我接吻。過分可愛了。

我將手掌覆上那截在十分鐘前就晃得我頭暈的腰，男孩敏感地抖了一下，他急促地喘息，手指陷進我的肩膀，“對不起、好癢……我怕癢。”

“沒事。”我突然覺得剛才想離開的自己是個該死的白痴。

我脫掉他的上衣，留下男孩的貼身背心，他真的像個從小讀寄宿學校的乖乖牌，我從他的背後貼上去，男孩一直在發抖，下唇被他折磨得滿是齒痕，我吻著他的肩窩，低啞地問道，“害怕？”

男孩猛地搖頭，我將手伸進他的牛仔褲，握住他綿軟的性器，男孩劇烈地顫抖著，他忽然輕輕地點頭，“有點。”

“別怕。”我輕聲說道，像電影裡精蟲上腦的強姦犯。男孩鼓起勇氣轉身，他捧著我的臉遞上自己，擺動柔軟的腰，迎合我的觸碰，男孩氣喘吁吁地結束這個主動的吻，他踹掉一隻高跟鞋，抬起腿夾住我的腰，“我想要你狠狠地幹我。”

男孩泄了我一手，精液又濃又多，他整個人掛在我身上，上氣不接下氣，他閉著眼睛，臉紅得嚇人。我親吻他的脖子，衝動地留下痕跡，這是回禮。

我讓毫無力氣的男孩轉過身，將他的牛仔褲脫到露出臀部，他的臀肉飽滿，掐上去像多汁的蜜桃，男孩的後腰和屁股有一道明顯的膚色分界線，我撕開保險套，把潤滑和男孩剛射出來的精液混在一起，用食指慢慢破開他緊閉的後穴。

“啊……”男孩長長地呻吟，他高高翹起屁股，吞進我的手指，我吻著他紅紅的耳朵，左手在他的胸前繞圈，男孩意外地接受得很快，濕熱的穴吃進我的三根手指，他搖著臀部試圖讓我插深一點，“嗯、再來……啊……”

我拔出濕淋淋的手指，重新插進他的嘴裡，男孩嗚咽地含著他們，軟軟的舌頭纏著我的手指，戴上保險套，我扶著已經全硬的陰莖在他泛粉的臀上滑動。粗大的龜頭陷進微張的圓環中，男孩緊抓著牆，搖著屁股讓我快一點。我把著他的腰，一寸一寸地塞滿男孩汁水四濺的屁股，他的嘴吞著我的手指，後穴吸著陰莖。男孩的假髮因為劇烈的動作甩掉了，他彎下腰想去撿，被我一把撈回來猛幹，他沙啞地哀叫，不再理會那頂沾滿汗水的假髮，他踮著腳，抬高屁股任我操弄。

“輕一點、輕……求你了……啊！好深……”

男孩哭得滿臉是淚，還流了鼻涕，真是個孩子。我一邊套弄著他的陰莖，男孩的下腹緊縮，他想扒開我的手指，卻只是徒勞。他抖著腿跪在馬桶上，扶著牆，被強烈的快感驅使得大腦一片空白，他也許後悔了，也許沒有。眼下只有貫穿全身的高潮是他唯一的救贖。

我把他帶回公寓，我從未帶過一夜情的對象回家，不知道為什�麼我覺得自己對男孩有責任。他在車上睡著了，我的車子底盤高，他下來的時候狠狠跌一跤，腳扭了。

我幫他噴了家裡唯一一罐痠痛噴霧，聊勝於無，他扭得很嚴重，本來沒想要繼續。他在浴室裡應該跌倒了，發出巨大的聲響，我遞給他掉到地上的洗髮精，看著他乖乖地坐在浴缸裡，又不想出去了。

男孩坐在我懷裡，吞吃著我的性器，他的臉頰發燙，四肢很滑。他岔開大腿，讓我的手從他蜿蜒的腹毛一路摸到疲軟的陰莖，男孩揚起頭，張開嘴大口喘息，我忍不住重新吻住他，含不了的口水從他修長的脖頸滑落。男孩轉身摟住我，他喜歡面對面的姿勢，小腿勾住我的後腰，過剩的情慾讓他像隻發情的小狗，上下兩張嘴都要含著什麼才滿意。

他睡著了，張著嘴趴在我胸前，我摸了摸他的臉，Eddy皺著眉頭，呢喃著一個名字，一個他不斷提起的名字。Brad？Bratt？還是Brett——

他走了。

我給自己煮一杯咖啡，頭有點痛，但不是無法忍受。隨意扔在桌上的手機不斷震動，我快速回覆幾個工作郵件，點了一根菸。

還有再見的機會嗎？

**Author's Note:**

> 其實就是個艾迪暗戀直男Brett不成的故事哈哈哈，可能有後續，如果有人想看~


End file.
